7 Reglas para sobrevivir a James Potter
by affy bp
Summary: Hola bruja moderna, ¿Quieres saber cómo convivir con Potter por 7 años y no morir en el intento?Soy Lily y te enseñare a sobrevivir a la peor plaga de Hogwarts: James Potter. Acompañame a conocer estas reglas de oro que te llevaran al exito. One-Shoot.


**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje es mio (me prometi que no iba a llorar, BUAA )

**Summary: **_Hola bruja moderna, este es un manual creado pensando en ti, que quieres saber ¿Cómo convivir con James Potter por siete años y no morir en el intento?__Soy Lily Evans y quiero ayudarte a combatir la peor plaga que ha surgido por los pasillos de este enorme castillo llamado Hogwarts y esta tiene nombre y apellido: James Potter._

**

* * *

**

**_7 Reglas para sobrevivir a James Potter._**

_Hola bruja moderna, este es un manual creado pensando en ti, que quieres saber ¿Cómo convivir con James Potter por siete años y no morir en el intento? Pues aquí la respuesta._

_Soy Lily Evans y quiero ayudarte a combatir la peor plaga que ha surgido por los pasillos de este enorme castillo llamado Hogwarts y esta tiene nombre y apellido: James Potter. Acompáñame a conocer estas siete reglas de oro que te llevaran al éxito._

**Regla numero 1: No lo mires a los ojos.**

Porque son cafés y brillantes, y no importa que se escondas tras unas gafas redondas, si no quieres caer ante su encanto es de vital importancia que no los mires fijamente, o te terminara atrapando.

Potter lo sabe y lo usa a su favor, o solo mira las miradas de cordero degollado que le lanza a los profesores cada que no hace los deberes, o las miradas coquetas que va regalando por doquier, es desvergonzado y gamberro y su mirada lo demuestra así que evita a toda costa el marrón de sus ojos si no quieres caer.

**Regla numero 2: No mires su sonrisa**

Su sonrisa. Quizás el punto más débil de toda chica es este, una sonrisa marca _Potter._

-Hola Evans-dice dedicándome una de las anteriores mencionadas, ladeada y con aire infantil.

-Esfúmate Potter-respondo sin mirarlo a la cara.

El no obedece como es de esperarse y sigue ahí molestando como siempre. Por eso mis queridas amigas, lo mas recomendable cuando te enfrentas a un sujeto como este, con años de practica y de sonrisas practicadas frente al espejo, es no mirársela porque tiene un encanto inusual y podría echarlo todo a perder.

**Regla numero 3: Evita a toda costa oler su perfume**

Porque lo he hecho, es hipnotizante y huele a dulce, a Quidditch y bromas. Es de un olor singular, al que estoy segura ningún otro muchacho huele por aquí. Es un tanto frutal y aunque suene extraño también un poco acido. Es un olor peculiar que no se encuentra en ningún lado y que resulta muy adictivo si no se tiene cuidado.

Así que toma las precauciones debidas o terminaras hurtando su bufanda solo para poder olfatearla a escondidas. Y no lo digo por experiencia…no, claro que no.

**Regla numero 4: No lo veas jugar Quidditch**

Tampoco lo digo por experiencia, pero debes evitar mas que nada verlo jugar al Quidditch. Porque es demasiado bueno y no deja de lucirse cada que tiene oportunidad. Porque adora ir a gran velocidad y que el viento le revuelva el cabello, porque cuando baja de la escoba tiene ese aire juvenil y delicioso que cualquier bruja desearía, porque cuando vuela te puede llegar a enamorar.

Lo comprobé el pasado jueves, al descender por los aires con la sonrisa que debes evitar, se ve rebelde y demasiado guapo para ser cierto. Porque suda y se ensucia y no puede ser mas hermoso…

Desvarió, como siempre. Así que si no quieres tirar las cuatro reglas anteriores a la basura, por ninguna circunstancia lo veas entrenando.

**Regla numero 5: No escuches sus bromas**

Porque James Potter tiene un encanto inusual y totalmente innato. Tiene ángel, y te puede sacar una carcajada hasta en el peor momento. Porque es increíblemente divertido, o eso es lo que todos dicen, porque yo lo encuentro muy molesto…

Creo que es lo que algunos llaman _carismático_.

-Evans, ¿Cómo estas?

-Piérdete…

-¿Desayunaste limón o algo parecido? Te encuentras muy amarga..

-Piérdete-repito con más énfasis

-¿Perderme? Pero por supuesto. En tus ojos verdes no hacerlo seria imposible. Y hablando de perder, ¿A caso as perdido el sentido común Evans? ¿Por qué no aceptas salir conmigo?

-Basta Potter. Enserio vete…

-¿Qué tengo de malo? ¿Por qué me odias mas que Snape al shampoo y un cepillo decente?

Ruedo los ojos y me alejo lo más que pueda.

Porque es encantador, incluso le saca sonrisas a McGonagall y si no quieres sucumbir ante un ataque de carcajadas, no escuches sus bromas, hazte de oídos sordos y huye de ahí.

**Regla numero 6: Ignora sus cumplidos**

Porque además de ser un presumido arrogante inmaduro, puede ser también terriblemente dulce cuando quiere y esto solo hará que caigas fácilmente. Así que ignora todo lo que te diga y mas si son cumplidos porque jamás podrás resistirte a un cumplido acompañado de la mirada infantil y la sonrisa adorable.

-Lily luces bellísima..

-Para ti soy Evans

-Evans luces bellísima-repite y yo lo ignoro- de verdad, no pensé que fuera posible pero el verde hace que tus ojos resaltes aun más.

-Gracias, supongo…

Una total perdición.

**Regla numero 7: No le creas cuando te dice que te quiere.**

Pero sobre todas las cosas, jamás de los jamases le creas cuando te dice "Te quiero"

-Lily Evans, te quiero.

Y también asegúrate de controlar tus arranques, o podrías terminar besándolo y aceptando salir con el...

Y esto si te lo digo por experiencia.

**Nota de la autora de las reglas, ósea yo, Lily: **Bien, se que estas reglas no sirven ni para la puta mierda cuando te enfrentas en realidad a un seductor en potencia como lo es James Potter lo he comprobado, imposible no caer ante sus encantos, su mirada, su carisma y su nobleza, pero al menos valía la pena intentarlo.

* * *

Bien esto nacio de un dia en el que no tenia nada que hacer pero si tenia mucho frio y lo unico que se me vino a la mente fue LILY Y JAMES! y me puse a escribir lo que se me ocurria. xD

Reviewwws?:3 jiji un besazo al que lo leyo! Ojala les haya gustado.


End file.
